Nyctaeus
|image = Nyctaeus.JPG |image-size = |image-caption = Portrayed by: Anna Silk |Created By= Violet |status= Alive |Gender= Female |Age= 3062 |Species= Knightmare |Position= Sentinel |affiliation = Andraste the Death Dealer|species = Knightmare}}Nycci is the first Knightmare brought into creation by Andraste the Death Dealer Born of her rage, the Knightmares became Instruments to deal with the source of her Rage. More would come, but she was the first. Personality Nyctaeus, or Nycci as she prefers, is a bit of a thrill seeker, the thrill of battle paramount among them. As she has only just gained a human form, she is still learning the customs that come with it though she has no regard for personal space. When she is not fighting, Nycci is much like any warrior, boasting of her prowess and taking in drink and pleasure in great quantity. She takes her task as Sentinel very seriously, as well as her love for Andraste, whom she refers to as Mother. She has no real interest in the politics of the human world yet, and couldn't give two shits less about what the world thinks of her, or her mouth. Nycci is trouble who hit the ground running. Abilities & Skills As a Knightmare, Nycci's true form is that of a large black horse. Since becoming a Sentinel, her red eyes have turned to blue when she is angered or when she uses her abilities, a sign of the spirit of rage within that gives her life. Shadows seem to dance across her hide upon closer inspection. The title of Sentinel has gifted her a Human Form, and she can switch between the two at will. Knightmares are able to melt into the shadows themselves and teleport about the realm in this way. Nycci delights in this ability as she sees no reason to hide what she is and she does enjoy the faces of those around her when she suddenly appears in their midst. She also uses it to tactical advantage when she fights. She maintains her horse like strength and stamina in her human form allowing her feats beyond what most would deem her human body capable. Upon the field of battle, the Aura of Andraste all Knightmares share serves to rally those around her to common cause, helping aide them in battle as a source of inspiration and strike fear in their enemies. Andraste herself trained Nycci, though it was as if the knowledge waited within to be coaxed out by the Goddess. Nycci is awful with a bow, favoring her long sword and her daggers. Having been a horse up until recently, Nycci has no knowledge of things such as reading or writing and only a marginal grasp of mathematics as needed for her trade. Magic and it's pursuits are lost to her being what she is. Though she is long lived thanks to the power of the Rage that created her, she can still die if enough damage is inflicted and she does tend to joke about dying a glorious death. History Born of Andraste's rage for the enslavement of her son, Achilles, Nycci's first inclination in life was to protect him. She has fought many a glorious battle at her Mother's side, but she is always drawn back to Achilles, to watch over him from a distance lest someone realize his true heritage. Born before the Great War, she fought against the Fae on the side of the Gods and she will do so again if given a choice. Nycci has never let anyone ride her, not even Andraste, though Achilles came close upon occasion, he did not know that she would be drawn to him of course, for she was just a horse to him then. The Road So Far...Yarrow Arc Nycci sacrificed herself for Andraste in a fight with the Black Knight and for this she was brought from the brink of death and named a Sentinel, a magical creature blessed by the gods to fight the Blight in their name as their power diminishes. Now she walks the realm, fighting the creatures of the blight and searching for anything that would help her and the Gods in such an endeavor. However, the connection she feels to Achilles is calling once more and she has an old debt to settle with the Demi-god for attempting to ride her.